


Klaine and the protective Puckerman

by justsomerain



Category: Glee
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Puckerman may just be a little protective over Kurt, and let's Blaine know the how and what of what happens if he were to hurt Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine and the protective Puckerman

"Alright, listen up. I've seen you looking at my buddy Kurt, alright? And I know that look man. It's this look chicks get when they really dig a guy, you know?” The buff boy looked at the smaller boy, a not often seen serious look on his face.

\---

A year ago, Noah Puckerman would have been the first to kick your ass if you had dared to suggest he and Kurt Hummel would have been friends. But a lot had changed in a year, being convinced to join the Glee club, spending, what he at first thought was, a little too much time with this gay bunch. Because, let's face it dude, glee club is for pussies. It all hadn't turned out for the worst after all. Sure, he had gotten his best friend's girlfriend pregnant, but that hadn't turned out so bad. Him and Finn were bros again, like it was supposed to be, and he had even put aside his MILF-fucking ways, however hard that had been to him. And he had made friends with Kurt Hummel.

The slight boy had given him advice on how to woo Quinn, when things had looked bad. Sure, the plans they had cooked up had failed, but their friendship had been confirmed. When he had discovered Karofsky picking on Kurt, it had been a rush of anger going through him, and sure enough during the football practices after that, Karofsky would take a good few more hits than he would have normally. It had culminated without him, something he had greatly regretted, even if it had saved him going back to juvie.

When Kurt had announced he was transferring away, his first reaction had been to kick Karofsky's face in. He didn't know the details, but he had a pretty good idea what had driven his friend away. If it hadn't been for that damn juvie thing...

It was during the Regionals competition, when those prep school boys Kurt was now part of did their number. It was some sort of sappy duet, not his thing at all, but it was still his bro, his buddy. And that Blaine kid. The dark haired kid who had been getting it on with Berry at that party, and now he was giving the googly eyes at Kurt? For a moment Puck had been confused. Sure enough, Berry was easy, all you had to do was give her a little attention, and she'd throw herself at you, that Blaine kid had looked quite into it.

He looked from the light haired boy to the dark haired boy on stage, assessing the looks they exchanged. It was about halfway the song when it dawned upon him. Those two... He made a mental note to see this out for a bit, wait to see if that Blaine was actually going to follow through with what Puck thought he would.

During a weekend he spent at Finn's, playing Call of Duty and Halo nearly all day and night, that he saw his chance. During the game, Finn would keep turning the sound up and up, trying to mute out the sounds coming from the next room, and failing marvelously. Who had ever taken Hummel for a screamer?

After the sounds had stopped, he got up, patting Finn on his shoulder, mumbling something vague about 'going off for a piss'. As soon as he had left the room, he leaned against the wall a little bit away from the other room's door. It wasn't long before the door opened, and the dark haired boy left the room, not bothering to look around, hair mussed up, and prominent on his neck some brilliant red spots.

“I'd put some ice on those bro.” The curly haired boy looked up, eyes wide, eyebrows shooting up, as Puck closed the distance between the two of them. "Alright, listen up. I've seen you looking at my buddy Kurt, alright? And I know that look man. It's this look chicks get when they really dig a guy, you know?”  
Blaine nodded, looking dumbstruck. “I'm going to tell you one thing now, and you better listen very carefully, alright?” Puck jerked his head towards the door the other boy had just exited, “I don't give a fuck who takes who, or whatever the fuck it is you do in there, but if I hear my buddy complain about you...”

He gave the other boy a menacing look, “You better be sure to get a fuck load of your little friends to back you up, cause I will kick your face in. Understood?” Apparently Blaine had found his voice during Puck's warning, as he croaked a yes, nodding. “Good. Now you better keep him happy.”


End file.
